Optical amplifier technology and wavelength division multiplexing techniques are typically required in telecommunication systems that provide high power transmissions for long distances. The definition of high power and long distances is meaningful only in the context of a particular telecommunication system wherein a bit rate, a bit error rate, a multiplexing scheme, and perhaps optical amplifiers are specified. There are additional factors, known to those skilled in the art, which have impacted upon the definition of high power and long distance. However, for most purposes, high power is an optical power greater than about 10 mW. High power systems often suffer from non-linear optical effects, including self-phase modulation, four-wave-mixing, cross-phase modulation, and non-linear scattering processes, all of which can cause degradation of signals in high powered systems. In some applications, single power levels of 1 mW or less are still sensitive to non-linear effects, so non-linear effects may still be an important consideration in such lower power systems. In addition, other optical fiber attributes, such as attenuation, are a major contributing factor to the degradation of the signal.
Generally, an optical waveguide fiber having a large effective area (Aeff) reduces non-linear optical effects, including self-phase modulation, four-wave-mixing, cross-phase modulation, and non-linear scattering processes, all of which can cause degradation of signals in high powered systems. On the other hand, an increase in effective area of an optical waveguide fiber typically results in an increase in macrobending induced losses which attenuate signal transmission through a fiber. Furthermore, attenuation can be a major contributing factor to the degradation of the signal in large effective area fibers.